


Arresto Momentum

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snupin_LDWS Week 4 prompts<br/>Location: Hogwarts Lake<br/>Emotion: Happiness<br/>Word count: 100 words exactly</p></blockquote>





	Arresto Momentum

“When were you happiest here?”

Severus squinted at the sun-dappled lake. “I think you know.” He turned, and Remus had moved so near, and it was as natural as breathing to finally close the distance and kiss him.

Past and present melded into a dizzying moment, and the world narrowed to this time, this place; the boy he had lost, and the man who had come back.

Then, with eyes clenched shut, he pulled away. Fate could not be so kind to Severus Snape.

“And what about you, Lupin?”

Remus’s hands gently captured his face as he returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Snupin_LDWS Week 4 prompts  
> Location: Hogwarts Lake  
> Emotion: Happiness  
> Word count: 100 words exactly


End file.
